


Thunder

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Iron ManCharacter: TonyRelationship: Tony/readerRequest: May I request a Tony Stark x reader where she lives with Tony at the Tower but one stormy night the power goes out and she freaks out but Tony’s iron man suit guides her in the dark to Tony? Thank you <3





	Thunder

You sat in your room, your side light on as you held the book open on your lap, not that it was helping much. Tonight had been forecast to be thunder and lighting and, unfortunate, it wasn’t wrong. Tony was away on business tonight. It just had to be tonight. Well, to be fair, he was away for 3 days, but that didn’t make it easier. You hated being here on your own, only because it was so big and somewhat intimidating. Especially tonight. you had been with Tony for 2 years now and moved in with him after a year. You were drawn to his confidence and snappy comebacks but he had a soft and sweet side not many people saw. But you did. You adored him so much, even before getting together after he went on a dangerous mission and nearly didn’t come back. You confessed on his hospital bed while crying, so scared you had lost him. But tony had returned your feelings and took you out for dinner once he was discharged. a crack of thunder made you jump, almost hating yourself for closing your curtains over. Your hated the sudden bursts of light but at least they gave you warning of the thunder. “miss [y/n], I have some good news. Mr-“ Jarvis was about to speak when suddenly, everything cut out, followed by another boom of thunder. The lights went out, as did Jarvis. A power outage. “damn.” You hissed, tears welling in your eyes. You knew Tony had a power generator somewhere, but with so many rooms and electrical things, you didn’t know where. You were left in darkness, your heart hammering so hard in your chest you could hear it in your ears. tears ran down your cheeks as you gritted your teeth. “its nothing to worry about.” You told yourself, hearing how your voice was shaking. You were about to lean over and pick up your phone when you heard something in the hall way. something moving. Not on the floor, you couldn’t hear footsteps or squeaking floorboards, but more of a gentle but constant sound of flowing air, like when you stand in a cave and can hear the air outside blowing around. Could it be the system trying to reboot? Like when you can hear a laptop? No, it was coming closer. A threat, maybe? Maybe it wasn’t a power cut caused by the storm, what if someone was coming for Tony, an enemy. You started to hyperventilate as you scrambled out of the bed, backing against the farthest wall as you started in the direction of the door. It was pitch black in the room, until you saw a white light come from under door as something approached. Its got brighter and brighter till you could make out all the shapes in the door against the blackness. Pressing your hands over your mouth, you tried to stifle your sobs as fear made your body shake. More thunder rocked you to your core as you tried to figure out what the hell you were going to do. The outline of the door was now white as something turned doorknob and the door swung open. Floating in the hall way, was one of Tony Iron Man suites. It was using the jets to keep itself up but you could tell there was no one inside it because the mask plate was missing and showed no one inside. the white light came from the jets as well as some of the small lights on the suit. It stayed there for a moment before you heard a voice. “please. Follow.” Jarvis’ voice was broken and distorted, but still audible all the same. You bit you lower lip for a moment wondering what to do before realising that Tony might have programmed the suit to activate in certain situations like right now. Perhaps it would take you to the emergency generator or a safe room if something bad had happened. You cautiously approached it, your bare arms and legs had goose bumps. It turned to the side and started to guide along the hallway and you followed about a meter behind. as you walked with bare feet, you realised you were freezing. You had wore only a nighty to bed and, while the bed was warm, the hall was freezing. So, trembling with fear and coldness, you followed it down the stairs and around the corner. Another clash of thunder made you jump as you let out a small yelp of fear. “[y/n]?” A voice called for you from the other side of the hall. You looked past the suit and saw Tony, running for you. “Tony!” You cried out, sprinting to him. His arms locked around you, holding you tight against him as you trembled against his, sobbing onto his shoulder. You didn’t know why seeing him made you weep with joy, or if it was the safety he brought. But you couldn’t help but thank god for his return. “shh, you’re alright. I got you.” He soothed you, raising a hand to run it through your hair. “I-I thought you had a b-business trip.” You hiccupped, pulled away to look up at him with your teary eyes. “I did. But then Jarvis alerted me of the storm. I had to come back.” He smiled, wiping away your tears which his thumb as he cupped your cheek. In the light of the suit, you saw the smile on his lips as he looked down at you with such love and affection. “wait, Jarvis alerted you?” You asked, cocking your head to the side in confusion. He let out a soft chuckle. “yes, I have it set up to alert me when its forecast thunder and lightning.” He shrugs his shoulders as if it was no big deal. “wait? Because of me?” You ask. “Of course. cant have you being scared.” He smiled, pulling you against him. You couldn’t help but feel touched by the notion. “You’re freezing.” He said, his hand touching your arms. You were about to shrug it off when another clash of thunder made you jump and cuddle into him, shaking again. Tony let out a calm and soothing ‘shh’ as he tapped at his watch and suddenly, the hallway lights came on. you didn’t ask how he restored the power, but decided to speak to him tomorrow about how you could do it if it ever happened again. Tony, with an arm around you, guided you back to the bed and turned on some music to drown out the thunder, which seemed to be moving away and becoming quieter. he lay in bed with you, arms securely around you as you concentrated on his presence. “I love you, Tony.” You mumbled to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as you started to drift off. “good.” Tony chuckled, before returning your sweet words with a soft kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
